¡Te amo,maldita sea!-Oneshot
by Akane Tendo-97
Summary: No te dejaré ir,por que yo...yo...


**¡Te amo,maldita sea! -Oneshot**

El cielo estaba cubierto por un manto espeso de nubes grises,de estas caían múltiples gotas de agua,se escuchaba el silbido del viento agitando fuertemente los arboles ,pero se escuchaba algo mas,un sollozo,en un desolado departamento se lograba apreciar la figura de una mujer recostada en su cama consumiéndose de dolor.

Una y otra vez se lamentaba ''Soy una completa idiota'',''hago todo mal'',el sonido del timbre la paro en seco,no quería abrirle la puerta a nadie,las ramas de los arboles que amenazaban con romper los ventanales por el fuerte ajetreo pararon,la tormenta comenzaba a cesar ,así se logro escuchar mas claro el persistente sonido que emitía el timbre ,resignada se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta, y ahí estaba él su siempre fiel y mas querido amigo...

-¿Naruto-kun?-pregunto confundida de encontrarlo ahí mojado ,respirando agitadamente con las manos en las rodillas ,visiblemente agotado-

-Hinata...necesito hablar contigo -dijo una vez pudo normalizar su respiración-

-Cl-claro pasa...-Naruto ya adentro se puso furioso-

-¡me acabo de enterar de lo que te hizo ese desgraciado!-gritó-

-¿eh?,N-no se de que hablas Naruto-kun-dijo simulando una sonrisa-

-¡No me mientas!¡se que te engaño con Shion!-gritó alterado-

-Naruto-kun ,créeme que el no es el único culpable ,se podría decir que lo empuje hacerlo-hablo la peliazul tratando de sonar lo mas calmada posible-

-escucha Hinata,se clara y dame una muy buena razón,o si no ahora mismo voy a ir a matar a ese malnacido-sentencio el rubio con voz amenazante ,sentándose para escuchar su explicación-

-esta bien,pero por favor no le hagas daño a Kiba-kun-suplico la chica preocupada por su ex-novio-

Naruto apretó los puños con fuerza-*_a pesar de todo el daño que le ha hecho sigue defendiendole,aun lo debe amar...*-_pensó con una tristeza inexplicable-

-¿me lo prometes?-

-solo si me das una buena razón-repitió-habla-

-con Kiba-kun llevábamos 4 años de ser novios,yo sé,que nunca fue su intención engañarme,yo sé,que que ahora él se siente mucho peor que yo,...yo sé...que aun me ama...-

-te dije que fueras clara,Hinata-interrumpió el rubio molesto por las ultimas palabras mencionadas-

-si lo sé,solo escucha...el siempre insistía con el tema de ser novios-

-sí me acuerdo bien de eso-interrumpió otra vez molesto-

-¡Naruto-kun!-reprendió la ojiperla ya algo irritada-

-esta bien,esta bien...prosigue-

-Kiba-kun es un gran chico,el quiso estar conmigo aun sabiendo que yo estaba enamorada de alguien mas...decía que el me iba hacer olvidar y que me iba a dar una vida feliz,entonces yo acepte,creí que ya era tiempo de dejar atrás ese amor-

-¿como que estabas enamorada de alguien mas?-pregunto confundido el rubio-

-déjame terminar...como decía,con Kiba-kun llevábamos 4 años de ser novios e incluso ya estábamos haciendo planes para casarnos...pero,a pesar de llevar 4 años...yo nunca...-de pronto el rostro de la ojiperla se torno rojo incandescente-...nunca...-

-nunca...-decía el rubio incitándola a seguir-

-nunca me he acostado con el-termino de decir con un hondo suspiro y sus mejillas sonrojadas-

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿es enserio Hinata?-cuestiono Naruto sorprendido y feliz a la vez-

-así es,yo era algo fría y distante con el,imagínate estar 4 años con una persona y que no te preste la atención necesaria tiene que ser muy frustrante,...como te decía,yo se que el me ama ,por eso no juzgo lo que hizo y no guardo rencor alguno hacia el ,hasta le estoy agradecida por haberme amado y cuidado todo este tiempo ,era lógico que si yo seguía con esta actitud hacia el esto iba a pasar-

-Hinata...-susurro-ven aquí-jalándola hacia el para estrecharla en un acogedor abrazo-

-¿N-naruto-kun?-tartamudeo la ojiperla sonrojada-

-No te sientas mal Hinata,eres una buena persona-dijo estrechándola aun mas fuerte -

-¿t-tu crees eso?- le pregunto levantando la cabeza correspondiendo el abrazo-

-¡Claro! ,eres la mejor persona que he conocido...eres encantadoramente especial-le respondió con esa maravillosa sonrisa tan suya-

En un segundo se sintieron perdidos en la mirada del otro,...esos ojos zafiros que la miraban con una profunda intensidad,...esos ojos perlas que lo miraban con un destello difícil de descifrar ¿temor,dolor...amor? no lo sabia,...sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse,cada vez mas cerca hasta que se fundieron en un tímido beso,sus labios se movían torpemente sobre el otro,Naruto delineo con la lengua y mordisqueo sutilmente su labio inferior para poder tener mas acceso a la cavidad de la ojiperla,Hinata entreabrió los labios dejando al rubio explorar el interior de su boca con la lengua ,tornando así una batalla entre ellas y haciendo el beso mas apasionado,Naruto sin dejar de besarle deslizo sus manos de los hombros a la cintura de Hinata ,apegando mas sus cuerpos,sintió su excitación dispararse al sentir mejor la perfecta anatomía de la hyuga frotarse contra su cuerpo,por su parte Hinata estaba disfrutando eso tanto como el,sintiendo esos fuertes brazos rodeándola de la cintura apegandola fuertemente a su cuerpo sintiendo el perfecto y escultural físico del rubio...Naruto poso una de sus manos bajo la blusa de Hinata acariciándola provocando un placentero escalofrío en ella ,descifrando que eso estaba tomando un tinte mas serio, en un pequeño momento de lucidez Hinata se separo del rubio cortando el beso,se distanciaron con pesar,la respiración agitada,ambos sumamente excitados,y como no estarlo ,si ese fue el beso mas exquisito de sus vidas-

-No,Naruto kun ...esto no esta bien...tu estas con Sakura san-

-*_cierto...Sakura_* -Lo lamento Hinata ,no lo pude evitar-se trataba de acercar pero ella se alejaba-

-¿P-por que lo hiciste?-pregunto muy avergonzada-

-N-no estoy seguro-respondió dificultosamente el rubio-

-con que no estas seguro...-

-d-digo,es verdad que estoy con Sakura chan ,p-pero no se que fue lo que acaba de ocurrir,pero me siento extraño,fue como si...como si...-trataba torpemente de explicarle lo que ella le hacia sentir,era un sentimiento nuevo para el,que en ese momento lo hacia sentir extremadamente feliz y acongojado a la vez...pero no sabia lo que era,o no estaba completamente seguro-

-Hinata...yo...-dijo el rubio acercándose nuevamente a ella para cogerle la mano-nose-

-Esto fue un error-interrumpió Hinata con voz quebrada y cortante-

-¿Qué? ¿un error?- cuestiono algo exaltado-

-así es,un error-le respondió sin mirarlo a la cara-

-¡dime que no sentiste lo mismo que yo! ¡dime que no lo disfrutaste tanto como yo!- grito agarrándola de los hombros con fuerza-

-¡¿y tu que sientes Naruto?! !¿acaso sientes algo por mi?!- contraataco Hinata con algunas lagrimas queriendo salir de sus orbes perlas-

-yo...yo...nose- termino de decir con un suspiro frustrado-

-vete,por favor Naruto-kun- abriéndole la puerta para que saliera-

Naruto se dirigió a la puerta enmudecido,confundido,estaba hecho un caos-

-adiós...-dijo Hinata mientras cerraba la puerta- si antes estaba mal ahora estaba mucho peor,definitivamente no se esperaba que algo como esto pasara ,de pronto su mirada se volvió determinada,camino directo a su armario comenzando a sacar toda su ropa para meterlas en una maleta se arreglo un poco ,saco todo el dinero que tenia ahorrado ,agarro un papel y un lápiz escribió algo en él dejando la nota encima de su cama,miro por ultima vez su departamento con tristeza- adiós a todos- cerro la puerta dejando todo lo que ha pasado atrás-

Naruto iba caminando por la calle con la mirada perdida,¿que era lo que sentía?...aun no lo sabia ,el estaba con Sakura y se suponía que la amaba mas que a nada,Hinata siempre fue su mas querida amiga,pero nada mas,era cierto que sentía que se le oprimía el pecho cada vez veía a Kiba abrazándola y besándola,siempre se excusaba diciendo que eran celos de amigos,¡pero los amigos no se besan!,bueno al menos los verdaderos amigos,y mucho menos cuando están comprometidos ,pero debía admitir que Hinata es realmente hermosa ademas de ser una increíble persona y esos adorables sonrojos que la hacían lucir aun mas hermosa,su nívea piel tan perfecta ,su larga cabellera azulada que le caía en forma de cascada por su menuda espalda y sus ojos perlas ,esos ojos tan únicos con ese brillo especial ,se le denota en la mirada lo fuerte que es y eso es lo que mas admiraba de ella ,que a pesar de todos los problemas que afronta ,sigue adelante con una brillante y linda sonrisa -¡Waaaaa!- grito revolcándose con los dedos sus rubios cabellos-...ahhhh,definitivamente estaba confundido-¡Maldición!-soltó al aire pateando una lata que se le atravesó por el camino-

-¿Naruto?- oh! lo que faltaba-

-Hola,Sakura-chan-saludo forzando una sonrisa-

-¿qué haces por aquí dobe?-

-ah! ,hola teme...no,yo nada ,solo...caminaba,y ¿ustedes?-

-me encontré a Sasuke-kun mientras me dirigía a la tienda hacer unas compras,y decidió acompañarme-le explicaba a Naruto con una brillante sonrisa-

-hmp!,solo te acompaño por queda por el mismo camino que mi casa-dijo el azabache mirando hacia otro lado con un sutil sonrojo en las mejillas-

-jajajaja,esta bien Sasuke-kun,si tu lo dices- rió Sakura dándole la razón-

Y ahí lo entendió,al ver esa escena comprendió que él solo es un estorbo para que el amor de ellos floreciera,Sakura nunca reía de esa manera con él,nunca lo miraba con ese brillo especial,nunca le dio el mismo trato que le da a Sasuke,siempre lo supo ,siempre supo que Sakura estaba perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke,pero el no quiso ver la realidad y siguió insistiendo hasta que ella acepto,cuando le comunico a Sasuke que Sakura y el eran novios ,pudo apreciar varias emociones atravesar el rostro del azabache,cosa que era muy extraña viniendo de alguien tan frio y calculador como lo era él,primero vio sorpresa,después tristeza,y finalmente una leve sonrisa de resignación,tomándolo del hombro le dijo que la hiciera la mujer mas feliz del mundo y se fue ,ahora que lo pensaba Sakura y el nunca se trataron como una pareja de enamorados normalmente lo hace,siempre que los veían estaban discutiendo o ella golpeándolo,o jugando como unos niños,muy rara vez los vieron tomados de las manos o besándose ,mas bien su trato era como el de unos hermanos,...se dio cuenta que era lo que debía hacer-

-Sakura-chan,necesito hablar contigo- le dijo serio-

-¿esta todo bien Naruto?-

-ven-la llevo a un lugar mas apartado para poder conversar mas tranquilamente-

-¿me amas?-pregunto sin rodeos sorprendiendo a la pelirosa-

-¿por que preguntas eso ahora Naruto?-respondió esquivando la pregunta-

-necesito saberlo,dime ¿me amas?- Naruto esperaba expectante la respuesta-

-yo...Naruto...no creo que...-

-¿sigues enamorada de Sasuke,verdad?- ahora si que la sorprendió,sonrojándose al instante,sin entender a que venia la repentina pregunta -

-¿Por que vienes con todo esto ahora,Naruto?-pregunto seria sin mirarlo a los ojos-

-se que lo amas,se que yo jamas seré capaz de ocupar un lugar tan grande como el de Sasuke en tu corazón,...por eso decidí dejarles el camino libre,creo que eso es lo correcto-Sakura estaba sorprendida con la decisión del rubio-

-ppero Naruto, a Sasuke no le intereso de esa forma-dijo triste la pelirosa-

-jajajaja...por Dios Sakura ,en realidad serias demasiado idiota al no darte cuenta que el Teme se le escurre la baba por ti -a Sakura se le marco un vena en la frente ,alzo una mano empuñándola ,callando de inmediato al rubio,pero se sentía muy feliz-

-por cierto Naruto,veo que te lo estas tomando demasiado bien,dime...acaso ¿Hinata tiene que ver en todo esto?-le pregunto de manera picara sacandole un enorme sonrojo al rubio-

-Cl-claro que no,o tal vez sí ,¡Ahhhhh!, estoy confundido-dijo derrotado con un aura negra a su alrededor-

-Seras idiota-dijo la pelirosa soltando un suspiro-

-en realidad no se que hacer-

-ve tras ella,y dile lo que sientes- le dijo sonriendo-

-ese es el problema,no se que le diré cuando la vea,aun no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ella...-

-Solo ve y cuando la tengas enfrente te nacerán las palabras,créeme te aseguro que todo saldrá bien,¡anda! ¡ve!-le dijo dándole un fuerte empujón-suerte Naruto-

-Gracias Sakura-chan,eres una gran amiga-

-Lo sé-respondió con una enorme sonrisa-

-¡Teme,te dejo el resto a ti! -grito el rubio alejándose y dejando confundido al azabache-

-¿eh? ,¿que acaba de pasar Sakura?-pregunto confundido-

-Termino conmigo-le respondió relajada y con una sonrisa disimulada-

-¡¿Qué?! ...ese idiota-dijo mirando la dirección en la que se fue Naruto-

-¿idiota?-

-Sí,idiota,como dejo ir a una mujer tan maravillo-enmudeció rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir,carraspeando la garganta,y con las mejillas sonrosadas le dio la espalda-

-vamos- *_y ahí esta el mismo Sasuke Uchiha de siempre_* pensó Sakura un poco desilusionada por ver que las cosas iban a seguir igual-

-¿que haces ahí parada? ven que se hace tarde-la tomo firme de la mano sorprendiéndola ,haciendo sacar un sonrojo a ambos- *_o...tal vez,las cosas podrían no seguir igual_* pensó Sakura feliz-

Naruto corría a toda velocidad al departamento de Hinata,llego al edificio,subió las escaleras ,llego a su puerta y armándose de valor toco el timbre-Hinata-nadie respondía,toco nuevamente el timbre ...nada...-¡Hinata!-comenzó a golpear la puerta y al hacerlo se abrió ,entro cuidadosamente y nervioso ¿que le diría una vez que la viera?,grande fue su sorpresa al ver el departamento desolado-¿Hinata?-la busco por toda la casa y no la encontró,entro a su cuarto,tenia un mal presentimiento,fue directamente al armario y lo abrió...vacío...sintió el pánico apoderarse de su cuerpo al ver que las cosas de Hinata no estaban,reviso todo ,hasta que se topo con una nota que estaba sobre la cama ,tomándola en sus manos la leyó-

_''Naruto-kun,seguramente seas tu el que este leyendo esto,te escribo esta carta en modo de despedida,me voy por una temporada fuera del país ,no se cuanto,pero sera por tiempo indefinido,lamento haberte tratado de esa manera,se que fue culpa de los dos al dejarnos llevar,me siento mal por Sakura-san,no debí hacerle eso,yo no se que decir respecto a lo que paso,se que soy cobarde al huir,pero tengo miedo,miedo de enfrentarte y aclarar las cosas,cosas que estoy segura que no querré escuchar,miedo de que ya ni siquiera pueda conservar tu amistad,yo te quiero mucho y lo sabes,pero creo que estas cosas no se pueden olvidar tan fácilmente ,al menos para mi ,quiero olvidar lo que ha pasado,también quiero olvidar lo de Kiba-kun a él le hice mucho daño,así que creo que alejarme por un tiempo seria lo mas prudente,espero no haber sido una molestia para ti ,cuídate mucho y te deseo desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón,que seas feliz.''_

_Atte : Hinata Hyuga_

-Se ha ido...-fue lo único que dijo después de haber leído con detenimiento la carta-ella quiere olvidar lo que ha pasado...-cayo de rodillas derrotado-

-¡No!, ella no se puede ir así como así,quedaron muchas cosas inconclusas,tengo que alcanzarla-dijo con determinación parándose del suelo-seguramente aun estoy a tiempo-

Corrió afuera del departamento y tomo un taxi-al aeropuerto por favor y dese prisa-ordeno el rubio al taxista-claro señor-echando andar el taxi a toda velocidad-Hinata...-suspiro preocupado-

Hinata estaba en el aeropuerto,se había retrasado por que no encontraba pasajes ya que se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de viajar en temporada de vacaciones ,los vuelos estaban colapsados-al menos encontré un pasaje era el único que quedaba a Londres,mmmm...son las 21:30 y mi vuelo sale a las 22:00,solo queda media hora-recordó el por que de su viaje y no pudo evitar sentirse horrible-soy una idiota-

Naruto se había bajado del taxi dejandole todo el dinero que traía en los bolsillos,entro al aeropuerto buscando con la mirada a Hinata,¡demonios,ese aeropuerto estaba repleto!,busco,busco y busco...nada...cuando ya se estaba dando por vencido logro ver una cabellera larga y azulada ,la esperanza volvió ,trato de pasar entre medio de la multitud propinando empujones y golpes al azar ,le veía cada vez mas lejos,no podía avanzar así que no le quedo otra mas que gritar- ¡HINATA!

Ya habían pasado 20 minutos,así que Hinata considero que ya era tiempo de irse,tomo sus maletas y comenzó a caminar,se detuvo de golpe al escuchar que gritaban su nombre...no...no podía ser él...no él...-

-¡Hinata!-Naruto logro alcanzarla y la detuvo colocando una mano sobre su hombro-

-*_ya me estoy imaginando cosas,pero se siente demasiado real,¡ya sé! la razón mas lógica es que debo estar inconsciente ahogándome lentamente flotando boca abajo en el océano por un accidente aéreo,sí,es lo mas lógico*_

-Hinata...-oh oh,al parecer Naruto en realidad esta ahí,como desearía estarse ahogando en estos momentos-

-¿Na-naruto-kun? ¿que haces aquí?-pregunto sorprendida de verlo ahí dio la vuelta para verlo a la cara-

-No te vayas...no me dejes-pidió sujetándola aun mas fuerte-

-No entiendo que sucede Naruto,¿y Sakura-san?-

-se acabo,decidimos que era mejor así- dijo mientras miraba esos orbes perlas que tanto le fascinaban-

-ha sido por mi culpa,¿no es así?-pregunto preocupada de haber sido una molestia-

-¡No!,no ha sido tu culpa,eso fue algo que decidimos Sakura y yo,esto iba a terminar pasando algún día-

-entonces ¿que quieres naruto? ¿que haces aquí? mi vuelo ya esta por salir-dijo haciendo un intento de alejarse pero Naruto se lo impidió-

-vine aquí a detenerte,no permitiré que te alejes de mi lado-le dijo haciéndola sonrojar-

-¿por qué? ¿que sientes por mi Naruto?- le pregunto sintiendo una pequeña esperanza-

-Yo...yo...-*_maldición,como se me ocurre dudar en un momento como este_*-yo...-

Hinata al no encontrar respuesta alguna en Naruto decidió irse de una buena vez por todas-Adiós- dijo soltándose del rubio y alejándose rápidamente-

Ese ''Adiós'' frío y cortante fue el detonante que hizo reaccionar a Naruto,el solo hecho de saberla perdida le hizo sentir que sus entrañas se desgarraban ,desesperado,avanzo unos cuantos pasos cayendo de rodillas,y lo dijo...

-¡TE AMO,MALDITA SEA!-lo grito tan fuerte que sintió sangrar la garganta,las personas se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos-

Eso...,eso era lo que Hinata esperaba escuchar de Naruto con tanto anhelo ,deteniéndose al instante dándose la vuelta para contemplar un Naruto de rodillas y con los ojos vidriosos

-Te amo,...así que por favor no me dejes,no sabría concebir una vida sin ti...por favor...por favor...-de pronto sintió una cálida y suave mano posarse en su mentón alzándolo suavemente para ver a Hinata mirándolo con su rostro bañado en lagrimas y con una hermosa sonrisa-Yo también te amo,Naruto-kun-

Naruto no podría describir con palabras la enorme felicidad que lo embargaba en ese momento ,poniéndose de pie estrecho el fino rostro de Hinata entre sus manos -Hinata...-un ronco susurro escapo de la boca de Naruto y la beso,la beso de tal manera que Hinata sintió flaquear las piernas ,tambaleándose un poco Naruto poso una de sus manos en su cintura apegandola fuerte a su cuerpo,ser besada por Naruto era lo mas exquisito y delicioso que podría haber ,lo amaba,lo amaba en demasía,fueron forzados a terminar el beso por falta de aire y también en consideración por las demás personas-

-Hinata...¿quieres ser mi novia,futura esposa y madre de mis futuros hijos?-le preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa-

-Whow ,esa es una de las preguntas que uno debería tomarse su tiempo en responderlas,pero...siendo tu el que lo pregunta...acepto-respondió con una resplandeciente sonrisa-a Naruto no le pudo parecer mas hermosa-

Escucharon que la gente comenzaba a murmullar,algunos los miraban con repulsión por tal escena,otros se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas por tan conmovedor momento,otras mujeres le decían a sus novios que tenían que aprender a ser como él,ambos se rieron por eso,se miraron nuevamente,a Naruto le costaba trabajo creer ser correspondido por una mujer como ella,pero así era,ese maravilloso corazón le pertenecía a el,ya se proclamaba dueño de Hinata Hyuga y no la dejaría ir nunca mas

-Gracias Hinata...te amo-dijo pegando su frente con la de ella-

-Yo también te amo,Naruto-kun-se declararon su amor sellándolo con un beso y de hecho,ya estaban seguros...que no seria el último.

**FIN.**


End file.
